


we're on each other's team

by drinkingstars



Series: we're on each other's team [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David POV, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: Intellectually, David knows it’s just fucking, and it shouldn’t mean anything has changed for them. But he can feel that it has.





	we're on each other's team

**Author's Note:**

> you won't miss a ton of plot if you haven't read the first one first, but they go best together
> 
> love a Lorde lyric

When Patrick said he needed to take things slow, David legitimately had to stop and think a minute. He was taken aback, trying to recall the last time someone had said they needed to _go slow_ with him. Probably when he was 23, and he and his girlfriend Allana were trying to negotiate a foursome with a very hot Mormon couple they met doing their mission in the Dominican Republic.

But that had meant, like, physically slow over the course of an evening and once or twice the next morning, not in the larger sense of _time_. David was still processing what Patrick was saying and what he meant by that, meant by “slow.”

The fact that they didn’t sleep together on the first date, that was _slow_ , David thought. David can do that. He has a vivid memory bank, a _graphic_ imagination and a litany of masturbation techniques collected from all over the world.

But Patrick has started...started touching his hips as he walks by, and moving to stand between his thighs when they kiss at the store, sometimes absentmindedly leaning against David in such a way that their groins are lined up, and, well, that’s not slow. Is it? It’s hard not to get turned on, feeling Patrick between his legs, close enough to wrap him up.

They try going back to Patrick’s place a couple of times, and they go upstairs to Patrick’s room.

They sit, and Patrick leans in and kisses him. David keeps his hands at his sides, at first, but Patrick starts to run his hands up the insides of David’s thighs, and that’s just unfair. David grabs him by the waist with one hand and pulls him down a little closer, leaning back a little on Patrick’s bed so that Patrick is almost laying on top of him, and yeah, this is definitely not so slow anymore.

David moves his hand from Patrick’s waistline to smooth over the curve of his ass and Patrick gasps, mouth open against David’s, and David feels Patrick get one knee up on the bed and Patrick’s hand move all the way up between his legs and he is very, very nearly going to be touching his dick and he will know that David is hard and _that’s_ not slow.

David stops doing _anything_ and holds his breath, waiting for the warm grip of Patrick’s hand on his cock when instead there’s the noisy rasp of wood on wood and the door shoving open in the creaky door frame, and then they have to get up and leave.

This happens again, and then one more time, before they finally give up. David isn’t so much frustrated with the not getting off as he is frustrated for Patrick. Patrick is clearly reaching the end of his time with slow, and David wants to be there when he does. But they also need a place.

Eventually, Stevie comes through.

And then Stevie, and stupid fucking Jake, almost ruin it. But after a couple of false starts, and a blow job that David legitimately has some trouble believing is Patrick’s first, Patrick gets some fingers, and then his cock inside David, and _ohhhh_. Oh. That’s. Yes. Good.

Intellectually, David knows it’s just fucking, and it shouldn’t mean anything has changed for them. But he can feel that it has. He can feel the shift in their energy, like they’ve both been holding their collective breath for weeks and now they can finally exhale.

David rubs his hands up and down Patrick’s back, feels his lungs slow down inside his chest and his skin cool off. He’s probably getting soft inside David, and David should probably be the one to insist they deal with the condom more promptly since it’s, uh, inside him. But it feels so _nice_ , just finally having some orgasms and being able to relax with each other like this.

It’s _freeing_ , is the weird choice of words David keeps having float through his head. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself, like he usually does about literally everything. But it feels like just the beginning. David has never felt that after fucking anyone before, like he just wants more, wants to show Patrick how much more there is to look forward to.

*

“Mmmkay...let’s get up,” David begins, gently trying to roll a heavy-limbed Patrick off to one side. Patrick whines a little in protest, but then finds the strength to push himself up, kissing David’s chest before propping himself up on his strong arms. David likes those arms, likes the look of this fucked out Patrick with his messy hair and his slack grin.

Patrick leans away, David’s bent knee stopping him from rolling too far, and David is quick to reach down and grab the top of the condom so Patrick can slide out. They both make some pretty unfortunate faces at the sensation, but then it’s done, and Patrick carefully places his hand over David’s and wraps it around himself, holding the condom on. “I got it,” he says, pushing himself to his feet and rolling his neck and shoulders out a little before he leans down to kiss David, and finally heads to the bathroom.

David watches him go, tilts his head to follow his ass as the door swings shut. He gives him a few minutes, lolls around in the pillows, grinning like an idiot to himself. Oh god he’s _so_ fucked.

He finally crawls his way to the bedside table to grab the remains of his whiskey and takes a luxurious swig of it before he swings his feet down onto the floor too.

“Patrick?” He says, gently tapping on the door. He leans against the doorframe while he waits, stretches his arms over his head and rubs against the wood like a cat.

Patrick finally opens the door, looking all put together and competent, though still very naked.

David wants.

He gathers him up in his arms, pushes Patrick hard into the doorframe and kisses him, loose and sloppy and deep like he can now, leaves Patrick’s mouth wet and waiting and his head knocking against the wood.

David puts his hand on Patrick’s cheek and Patrick turns to kiss his palm, looking up at David all angelic and expectant. David pushes his thumb into the very corner of his mouth and just looks at him for a minute, then kisses him one more time, right over his thumb.

“We need a shower. Give me two minutes and then come in?”

Patrick nods slowly, purses his lips around David’s thumb, then bites down on the tip of it, before sauntering off to pick up his own abandoned whiskey glass. David shakes his head in disbelief, then heads into the bathroom. He’s in so much trouble.

*

David uses the restroom himself and then gets the hot water running, checking out Stevie’s shower setup. All her shampoos and soaps were replaced with Rose Apothecary products months ago, David made sure of that himself. Her shower has a sliding glass door which is immensely preferable to the terrible cheap shower curtain that brushes up against his skin every day at the motel.

Most importantly though, is a decent looking handheld shower sprayer. He turns the water all the way as hot as it goes and lets it run for 30 seconds, hoping science is on his side in figuring that whatever Stevie has most certainly done with that thing, it’s fine for their purposes now.

Patrick knocks softly and then opens the door just as David is turning the water back down to a normal showering temperature. He still looks sweetly wide-eyed and curious but a little wiser now, maybe. It looks good on him, and David reaches out for his hand, pulls him into the shower.

David doesn’t usually like showering with people. He would usually rather have the time alone, to clean himself physically from whatever he just did, or spiritually to feel like a whole person again, also from whatever he just did. Sometimes it feels like a forced act of intimacy after what should just be a perfunctory fuck and quick exit, and he would just rather not.

Standing under the warm water with Patrick, pulling Patrick up against his chest and watching the cascades pour down his back, he can’t imagine not wanting this with him.

David puts his arms around him, and their height difference seems more pronounced in the shower, bending to kiss him all over his face, his neck. Patrick sighs so contentedly in his arms, mouths at David’s neck too, sending shivers over his skin even with the warm water dousing them both. It feels more intimate than what they just did, in some ways.

There’s some lemon verbena and wild sorrel body wash that David’s had his eye on since they got in, and he reaches around Patrick for the bottle. He squeezes out a palmful and rubs his hands together briskly, spreads the scented suds all over them both, down Patrick’s shoulders and chest, all over their bellies, their dicks. His own cock leaps just a little at his soapy touch, but Patrick’s doesn’t seem ready to respond yet. David takes a little more of the body wash and brushes it over his ass and between his cheeks, just barely grazing his sudsy fingers over his opening, and he sees Patrick watching him.

“Want me to do you?” David asks with a mischievous grin, enjoying the view of Patrick with a flush spreading over his face and neck. Patrick brings his soapy hands up to David’s chest and gives both of his nipples a little pinch as he leans in to kiss David, wet and warm and they’re both all slippery and easy. It’s so easy. It’s wonderful.

Patrick slips his tongue between David’s lips and keeps rubbing over his nipples and then David’s dick really does start to stir to attention again. It juts up stiffly to brush against Patrick’s belly, and that’s when Patrick lets go and slowly turns his body around, resting his arms against the shower wall and presenting his ass to David. He leans his head against the tile and twists around, so he can keep his eyes on David, smiling at him through the steamy spray of water.

“You gonna do me?” Patrick says with a smirk, trying to keep a very serious straight face but he kind of giggles, and in his position, David can’t help but laugh with him. He molds his hands to the sides of Patrick’s ass, just feeling its shape, its tightness, massages the glutes a little just because. Then he gets a little more body wash on his hands, and rubs them together.

“What have you done before...to yourself?” David asks, leaning down close over Patrick and rubbing the foamy froth onto his ass cheeks, just circling gently over the firm, round muscles there.

Patrick arches his back in response and fuck it’s beautiful, the line of his spine and the way his hips tip his ass up into David’s hands. David lets his fingers slip more in between his cheeks, listening carefully to Patrick’s words, and sounds.

“Not...not that much. I’ve touched...a little. Nobody’s ever...I mean I haven’t put anything. In.” Patrick tries to explain, tilting his ass a little more and David lets one finger extend out and slip in between, just the lightest brush of his fingertip, covered in bubbles, over Patrick’s opening, making them both shudder. Patrick arches again and whimpers, softly, “oh god, David.”

David bites down on his own lip and keeps going but goes so, so slow, just rubbing the super-sensitive skin there in gentle circles, watching the tension melt from Patrick’s body. He doesn’t push in, not even a fingertip. He knows it will be better for Patrick in the long run. They don’t have to do that, _ever_ , if Patrick doesn’t like it.

David wants to make sure he doesn’t ruin anything for Patrick that might give him a great deal of pleasure in the future, and it occurs to him that it’s a responsibility Patrick has trusted him with...that this is what going slow can mean...and that if he’s having these kinds of thoughts while showering with a hot guy and putting his fingers between his ass cheeks, he is in even deeper than he thought.

He’s _so_ fucked.

David tries to focus. He bends to press a kiss to the very top of Patrick’s ass, still feathering the lightest of finger touches over his rim, over and over and listening to Patrick’s soft, pleasured sounds.

When Patrick seems to have settled into the feeling of it, David asks, “can I do something you might like? Um. Try something? On you?” He keeps tracing one hand up and down the line of Patrick’s body while the other still gently teases his opening.

“You could do pretty much anything to me right now,” Patrick answers softly, not even opening his eyes.

David laughs and puts his hands on Patrick’s hips and shifts him carefully, facing him to the back wall and letting him lean against his arms that way, giving them a bit more space to maneuver and changing the stance of Patrick’s feet.

“This is a good way...just to see how it can feel. If you like it, it usually means there are a lot more things you might want to try,” David explains, hoping he sounds sensual and thoughtful and not like some kind of creepy sex guru. Patrick doesn’t seem concerned or turned off, so David figures he’s doing alright here as he takes the handheld shower sprayer off the wall.

He adjusts the spray on the little dial until it’s the one he would probably choose, a steady jet of water that pulsates, but isn’t so forceful that it would hurt. He keeps one palm flat on the small of Patrick’s back, bending him into that beautiful arch again so his ass tilts up and opens, and holds the water jets a few inches away from Patrick, watches the stream as it pulses between his ass cheeks.

Patrick lets out a long, breathy moan and an “ohhhhhhh, fuck,” as it hits him, and David knows how good that is, can hear it in his voice and feel it like it’s his own nerve endings.

“You like that? Fuck, you look so good like this...” David keeps the spray going and Patrick moans and nods his head emphatically into his arms, pushes his ass out to get even more of the angle that he wants, for the water to hit him in different places. David lets him show him where he wants it, holds it steady for him and winds his other hand around to Patrick’s front side.

“Yeah, it’s good...fuck please touch me David, touch...oh fuck,” Patrick says, kind of breathless with the shower beating on him and David’s hand now closing around his dick. David jerks him slowly, lets his thumb drag around Patrick’s foreskin, just playing softly with it.

Patrick is partially hard and getting the rest of the way there in his hand. David is not quite willing to destroy his knees getting down on the hard tile floor but he’s going to _ruin_ Patrick when they get out of this shower.

“I still want your cock again,” David says, leaning closer to kiss the small of Patrick’s back again, teasing the cleft of Patrick’s ass just a tiny bit, kisses and bites and light flicks of his tongue adding to the relentless spray of water.

Patrick squirms at all the sensations and groans against the tile, “I told you, it’s yours.” David can feel Patrick hard in his hand, and yeah he wants that in his mouth, and maybe his ass again soon.

He shifts on his feet trying to be patient and keep making this good for Patrick, until the water finally starts to cool off ever so slightly. They both notice the change, and Patrick leans back against David like he needs his help and leverage to stand upright.

David is there to catch him. He winds one arm around Patrick and turns him around, rubbing at his lower back while he holds him up against the wall. Patrick leans there, looking wrecked again already, mouth open and waiting while David turns off the water.

David takes his face in his hands and kisses him again. “So that was a good experiment for you, I’m guessing?” David asks as Patrick clings to him, still kissing down David’s jaw and neck, rutting his now fully hard cock against David’s thigh.

“Mmmm. Mmm hmmm. Let’s get out of here...get more...horizontal,” Patrick requests nonsensically, David hugging him close and laughing into his shoulder as he reaches to rehang the shower sprayer. Patrick squints at it over David’s shoulder, scrutinizing it, and David knows what he’s thinking. “So do you think Stevie uses…”

“Yep. A thousand percent chance of that. It’s best not to think about it ever again,” David cuts him off, kissing him and opening the shower door.

They kiss and fumble their way out of the shower and wrap up in big fluffy towels, also definitely from the store and much nicer than whatever Stevie had before David got here. David catches Patrick’s eye behind him while checking himself in the mirror, and it’s a feeling he can’t quite put a name on.

“No one sees me with wet hair. Like ever,” David explains, feeling caught and a bit shallow, but compelled to be honest with Patrick, even about something so mundane.

Patrick doesn’t make fun of him, just steps in closer to wrap his arms around him, looking up at David for a kiss, running his fingers through the short wet hairs at the back of David’s neck when David bends down to comply. “Lucky me.”

*

“Can I get you anything? Like a snack, or another drink, or…?” David asks when he’s got Patrick nestled back into the bed in a pile of pillows. He’s naked and pink and so freshly clean that David can’t wait to mess him up.

“No. I’m good for now. Just want you,” Patrick says, ducking his head almost shyly, like he would’ve done before they started all this. David smirks at him because Patrick is really, really cute. He nods his head in agreement and sits, one hip at the side of the bed. “And you’re comfortable?”

“I’m very comfortable. David...I’m yours, just come on, I’m also very naked here - “

“Touch your cock.” David says suddenly. It’s not a command or anything, more of a simple request. He says it without thinking too much about it, but realizes looking Patrick up and down it’s exactly what he wants.

David wonders if Patrick of just a few hours ago might have felt put on the spot and hesitant to do this.

Patrick doesn’t flinch.

He holds David’s steady gaze, slowly fluttering his eyelashes and licking his lips, and curls the fingers of one hand to wrap around his dick. He strokes himself a few times, slow and loose over the delicate skin, stopping now and then to finger the edges of the foreskin where it slides back.

“Show me. Get it nice and hard for me,” David says, feeling his breath and pulse speed up.

Patrick just nods and David watches how he does it, how he slides the skin around and his hand up and down until there’s moisture at the tip that he can drag his fingers through, use the wetness to make it nicer for himself. Patrick’s eyes start to slip closed and roll back in his head, and that’s when David can’t take it anymore.

He presses himself forward and opens his mouth to take Patrick’s cock in until his lips meet Patrick’s hand. Patrick groans and starts to release his grasp but David shakes his head, “no, keep your hand...yeah.”

“Fuck, David...ok,” Patrick breathes out and takes hold of his cock again, grabbing it from the base to hold it to David’s mouth while David starts to suck.

David loves this feeling. He could lay there for hours with his hands at his sides while Patrick feeds his cock into his mouth. He licks and curls his tongue around every inch he can reach, lets Patrick control the depth and the pace, for now.

Patrick must like watching David as he does this, because David can tell exactly when he starts to get really into it, to thrust up a little harder on the upstroke and then to stroke the sides of David’s face, his cheeks.

David knows he’s good at giving head. He can do...a lot of things. He knows when they touch your cheeks, they want to feel their own cock through the skin, so he carefully moves his lips over his teeth and does that for him, puts Patrick’s cock exactly where it needs to be for him to feel it. Patrick holds himself still and licks his lips again, concentrating and touching and looking at David like he’s beautiful.

David has to close his eyes for a second and refocus.

He lets a pool of spit collect under his tongue and then drip a slow trail out of the corner of his mouth where Patrick is still watching and touching, feeling himself, and Patrick likes that too. David looks up at him and Patrick is _smiling_ at all of this, and David can feel his eyes crinkle with his own smile, around a mouth full of cock and all. He’s so _fucked_.

David keeps sucking noisily and Patrick’s sounds intensify, first groans and then almost like soft little shouts and then he really surprises David and says actual words like _yeah you like my cock, fuck David you look so good_ and _you’re so good, you’re so good_ and David might lose his mind a little.

“Ok ok give it to me, give me the whole thing,” David finally growls out, adjusting himself on the bed so he can get a better angle and knocking Patrick’s hands out of the way to take more of him in his mouth. He works his lips all the way up to the head, toying with the soft, soft flesh there with his tongue like he’s been dying to, tasting the traces of precome that are now rubbed into Patrick’s skin.

He uses his hand under Patrick’s balls, rolling them gently and lifting Patrick’s whole shaft up while his lips work their way up and down, his mouth a tight wet circle for Patrick. He wants to be so _good_ for Patrick.

He’s not even touching himself, David realizes suddenly, so hard that he’s throbbing and leaking precome on his own belly. It’s kind of hot though, so he just keeps sucking until Patrick’s noises get erratic and he feels Patrick’s hand back in his damp hair, tugging at the long pieces on top.

He pulls off for a moment and repositions again, getting his head and neck the right angle for this before looking up at Patrick with the sweetest innocent look he can muster. “Fuck my face. Do not stop unless I pinch your hip twice. Come down my throat.”

David grins and gives Patrick maybe half a second to protest this arrangement (which, ok, maybe they need to have a conversation about boundaries but _after this round_ ) before he takes a breath and goes back down on him, opening his throat and taking him all the way.

He relaxes and breathes out through his nose, pulling Patrick in closer by the thighs to get him where he wants him, and Patrick does it. He braces his arms on the headboard and carefully, almost sweetly, fucks David’s throat in steady, deep strokes, grunting and probably making terrible faces that David can’t see and finally yelling _fuck David fuck fuck I’m_ \- and then he comes, comes in the back of David’s throat and David swallows it, takes the first couple of shots of it down and then eases him gently from the back of his throat, letting the last warm pulses hit his tongue, letting Patrick feel himself, soft in David’s mouth.

David plays with it in his mouth, licks Patrick gently as he lets him go and then licks his lips, getting the taste of him all over his tongue. He swipes a finger inside his mouth before he swallows, hunting for a little of Patrick’s come he can have on his hand. He rolls Patrick onto his back and flings one leg over his hips in one fluid motion, and has his cock in his hand before Patrick can even formulate a thought.

He straddles and grinds and jerks himself off on Patrick, watching Patrick watch him with dazed eyes and total awe, the sweetest smile David’s ever seen on Patrick’s face as he twists his wrist hard over the head of his cock and comes all over Patrick’s chest.

David throws his head back, baring his teeth and grimacing with relief as he comes down from it, just saying _yes, yes, good, yes_ and not making any sense. He falls forward awkwardly to lie on Patrick, warm and solid even with his come in between them, and that’s going to get gross soon.

Hopefully the warm water comes back, but right now David doesn’t care. He feels Patrick’s hands come up to trace over his back, soothingly.

“We’re 2 for 2 with you coming all over my chest,” Patrick says with amusement, stroking up and down David’s spine, his ribs.

David shakes his head back and forth on Patrick’s shoulder. “Don’t know what that means. Does that mean we’re winning?”

Patrick laughs, a soft little breath through his nose, turning his face to kiss the side of David’s neck. “Yes. We’re definitely winning.”


End file.
